


Dimensions

by bananja



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, M/M, idk the difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananja/pseuds/bananja
Summary: A conversation about growing, essentially.





	

It is a Thursday afternoon. Adam is bent over school work in the library, biology textbooks spread across the table. There is a buzzing of an electrical fan somewhere and the sound of Noah on the other side of the table, clicking his pen. He is swinging on his chair. It looks like it takes no effort at all.  
There are pictures of colourful molecules in Adam’s textbook. He thinks if DNA strings really were that colourful, Noah’s milky white skin would be a kaleidoscope of colours.  
Noah smacks his pen down on the table with a flat hand. Adam looks up. There is silence for a minute, while Noah gathers up a flock of words and herds them, like sheep, in the right direction. It takes time.  
“Did you know I went to a writing course once,” Noah says. Adam didn’t know, but he doesn’t answer. He knows it isn’t a question. “We were taught to fill out these questionnaires for our characters. To make sure they were well-rounded.” Noah looks up at Adam. Adam stares back. “I think my Creator forgot to fill out those.”  
When Adam speaks, his voice sounds like a croak. They’ve sat in comfortably dead silence for hours. “Because you don’t have flaws?” It is meant to sounds humorous. It doesn’t. It sounds like a parent sick and tired of entertaining their child’s make believe games. Adam means no offense and Noah takes none. “I’m flat,” he says instead and Adam knows, because sometimes, he is too, for different reasons. There are days where Adam’s emotional landscape is a monochrome painting and there are days when he is the groundcover plants in a garden, only there to keep the weeds away. One purpose. A one celled organism that will never mutate, never evolve.  
Noah’s stare is intense. Adam swallows. “Maybe you don’t have to be,” he croaks. He doesn’t know which is worse, to have to build yourself from nothing or from ruins. Noah smiles. No one else would. “How?” he asks.  
You create yourself, Adam wants to say. You pick up bits and pieces along the way, and you take the pliable parts and mould them to fit your empty spaces. You keep doing this until your hands are bloody, until your shapes are round, three dimensional. Whole.  
“You fill out the blanks on your own,” is what he settles for. Noah nods.  
For now, it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a) as always, raising the question: Where Is The Rest Of Noah Czerny? and b) me dealing with feelings by applying them to fictional characters. Might expand this at a later date. Feel free to point out mistakes in grammar etc.


End file.
